


Ignipotent

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (it's not super explicit but it's there), Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), M/M, NaNoWriMo ficlet, Romantic Fluff, but I was a Girl Scout and I've watched Survivor for 20 years so I know how to make one In the Wild™, let the record reflect that I've never actually made a fire in a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: The South Downs cottage isn't really home until they have their first fire.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Ignipotent

“C’mon, just—catch!” Finally, the sparks held on long enough to allow Aziraphale to add the kindling and blow on the small flame. The yellow spirals were small, but something told Aziraphale they would hold on. It had taken the better part of an hour, but finally, the cottage had a proper fire. The day’s newspaper caught and burned up almost faster than Aziraphale could tear more. He looked around for the sticks that would allow the fire to grow, and smiled as he took them from Crowley’s outstretched reach.

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t have just _made_ a fire,” Crowley said, though his tone didn’t match his eyes. No glasses, and the tiny fire highlighted the love in them beautifully.

“I’ve told you, I wanted to do it right for our first winter night here,” Aziraphale said. “Now, hand me that log.”

A few minutes (and one brief scare where it seemed like everything would collapse and die), the fire was blazing hot enough to be felt on the couch. Aziraphale scooted back and Crowley joined him on the ground. Aziraphale pressed his back up against Crowley’s chest and gathered both of their hands in his lap. The pair just watched the flames for awhile, not needing to say anything. Aziraphale hummed a tune, something from the early nineteenth century, and traced a soothing pattern up and down Crowley’s arm.

“You didn’t just make the fire the long way because you enjoy doing that sort of thing,” Crowley murmured. “You wanted to make sure I was ok. Build it up slow, rather than have it appear all at once.”

Aziraphale angled his head so he could look up at Crowley’s face. “I hope that’s alright, dear.”

“Alright? Angel, it’s dreadfully sweet. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

Time to turn around, then. Aziraphale’s hands made their way to Crowley’s face as he kissed him gently. Just a small touch to remind his love of how he truly felt. Crowley didn’t often voice his doubts like this, but Aziraphale knew he still carried them. And any opportunity that he had to dispel them, he wanted to take advantage.

“It’s not about ‘deserve,’ my heart. I want to be here with you, more than anything.”

Crowley didn’t reply to Aziraphale’s soft declaration; he just returned with a kiss, more intensely this time, and Aziraphale felt the heat of the fire mingle with the heat of his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
